


Play With Me

by MysticX



Series: Darling [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotic Electrostimulation, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stockings, implied multiple orgasms, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticX/pseuds/MysticX
Summary: The feeling of the soft mattress sends shivers up his spine as a shaky sigh escapes his lips. He attempts to move, until he realizes oh, he can’t. He tries to close his legs, only remembering once again that it was being held open by a spreader bar, tries to move his hands, only to be reminded that he was handcuffed. He sighed.
Series: Darling [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848793
Kudos: 27





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this filth sufboubve
> 
> enjoy!!!

The feeling of the soft mattress sends shivers up his spine as a shaky sigh escapes his lips. He attempts to move, until he realizes _oh, he can’t_. He tries to close his legs, only remembering once again that it was being held open by a spreader bar, tries to move his hands, only to be reminded that he was handcuffed. He sighed.

 _How does she get all these… toys…_ He thought, his face growing warmer at the thought. It’s been a few minutes since she’s left him here, his curiosity gnawing at him as he thought of just what she was going to do to him. As his breathing started to come in heavily, he tried to calm his racing heartbeat. He moaned lightly, feeling the hem of his pastel yellow skirt brush his thighs as he felt himself drip on the nylon stockings.

“I apologize for taking quite a while~” He hears a sweet little voice enter the room, his girlfriend grinning as she closes the door. She walks her way to the bed, revelling in the sight of her boyfriend spread out just for her.

Her eyes slowly dropped down, giggling as she grinned with mischief. “Seems like you’ve already made a mess down there, huh~?” She asked, teasing. His face turned red, looking away as his body burned.

“I had to get the things I would use on you, but I think you’re gonna have to switch positions,” She said, taking off the straps of the spreader bar. “May you please get on your hands and knees~?”

With the spreader bar temporarily gone, he nodded as he did what she asked, feeling her strap on the item to his ankles as she extended the bar, making him gasp. The item spread his legs out more than what he usually did, although there was no pain, it just shocked him. Gulping, he tried relaxing his body when he felt a hand on his back.

“Can you lower your back more? Like this…” She whispered, eyes widening as she saw just _how nice_ this looked, momentarily forgetting how to speak. 

He was on his hands and knees, his back lowered as his legs were wide open, his hands cuffed, too. She could see the little mess on his stockings from this angle, the way his ass peaked a little under his skirt, the way his thighs wiggled slightly from time to time.

“Um, Avery?”

She snapped out of her trance. “Y-yeah?”

“Is everything okay? You zoned out for a minute, there.” He said softly. “If you’re worried about hurting me, please don’t. I trust you, and we have a safeword for a reason. You’ve been doing this with me for a year now, too. So…” He averted his eyes.

“So it’s okay if you just wanna randomly play with me at times, it can be as sudden and impulsive as you want, because… I like it, when you do that to me…”

_“And why is that~?”_

_“Because… I-it feels nice… when I get used by you…”_ He replied meekly, his body heating up as he felt her eyes on him.

 _“You’re so sweet, darling~”_ She said, smiling softly. “I zoned out because you look really pretty like this, love, but thank you for saying that, I appreciate it.” Continuing, she brought out a black blindfold, starting to tie it around her boyfriend’s head.

“Is it too tight?”

“No, ‘s alright…”

She smiled. Kissing his cheek, she ruffled his hair as she went back to the front of the bed, the toys she was planning to use on him on the mattress. Slowly climbing on the bed, she ran a finger down his nylon clad pale thighs, watching him shiver as she did so.

_“Feels good~?”_

A soft whine filled the room as he nodded. She smiled. She ran her hands down his thighs, massaging the nylon softly as he twitched, feeling her warm hands on him. Trailing kisses up and down the fabric, she took her sweet time, relishing the gentle and airy moans slowly filling the room. She gently darted out her tongue, licking at the soft fabric as she sucked and nibbled, feeling him buck back onto her mouth as the volume of his moans increased. Shortly after, there were dark patches on the nylon, wet from her saliva.

 _“You want me to take these off~?”_ She asked, gesturing to the white stockings as she pulled at it and let it go, biting her lip as it snapped back on his skin, loving the way he shut his eyes at the feeling.

 _“Please…”_ He whined, dropping his head down as he gulped, his body on fire as all he wanted was her. 

_“I know you can do better than that, love.”_ Tracing little circles on the skin, she watched him break.

 _“P-please take off m-my stockings, master… I-”_ He interrupted himself with a moan, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt the nylon snap back on his skin. _“O-oh, please don’t do that…”_ Another snap at his skin made him flinch. _“G-god, fuck… P-please don’t, I’m so wet, don’t…”_ He groaned, giving up on talking as he felt himself melt, letting his girlfriend play with her.

 _“All I’m doing is playing with your thighs, and you’re already this bothered? You slut…”_ She said quietly, letting the fabric snap back on his skin one last time before grabbing the knife.

“I’m using a knife on you, darling. If you really can’t handle it, say the safeword, alright?”

“I will, thank you for telling me.” He said, smiling. _“Master’s the best~"_

Smirking, she very lightly ran the cold knife along the fabric, watching the way he shivered under her ministrations. She slowly inserted the knife in the nylon, slowly ripping it apart as his moans filled the room.

 _“Does it feel nice, hm~?”_ She asked, slowly rolling the ripped part of the nylon down to his knees, marvelling at the uncovered skin, already twitching with need.

 _“Feels so g-good… A-and you haven’t even touched m-my cock yet, I don’t know how you do it~”_ He replied, gasping lightly as she gripped his thighs tightly.

Smiling, she lightly ran her nails on the warmth. _“I simply know what you want the most, darling~”_

Continuing her actions, she set aside the knife as she then took the violet wand into her hands. Turning it on, she tested it onto herself, making sure the power was enough for her darling to take.

Hearing the noise, he perked up.

 _“Yes, it’s your favorite, I know~ I haven’t been able to use it as often, don’t I~? ”_ She said, watching him smile. _“Well, allow me~”_

Testing it again on herself to see if it was turned on, she slowly inched it nearer to the boy’s thigh, letting him feel the upcoming electricity as it lightly tickled him, before pressing the see through globe to the skin.

Small pricks of electricity went through him, causing him to arch his back and moan in ecstasy as his thighs shook lightly, feeling adrenaline course through his veins. She smiled, taking the wand away from his thigh, lightly massaging the area before pressing the globe onto the other thigh, watching him gasp as he cried out, the pricking of electricity making his body burn, a storm crashing down on his stomach.

Taking the wand back away, she smiled. She dropped the toy for a brief while, massaging the areas she shocked, hearing him whine. She pressed her lips to the now sensitive skin, licking and sucking as small little galaxies formed, taking in his little noises.

“Do you want more, darling~?” She asked, checking in to make sure if he could still handle it. She went to his side, slowly looking at his face when she gasped.

His eyes were dilated, he was drooling, and overall, he looked like he wasn’t _there_. Worried, she slowly ruffled his hair as she whispered.

“Darling? Is everything alright? Does anything hurt?” She asked calmly, pandering between the decision of continuing or stopping the scene. 

_“ 'M okay… Just,”_ He mumbled. _“Feel like ‘m floating, feels so good, don’t stop, please~?”_ He said, looking her in the eyes.

_“Play with me.”_

She breathed a sigh of relief, albeit a bit more cautious now knowing that her sub was in a very deep subspace. “Alright, love…” Replying, she caressed his face. Feeling for the bedside cabinet beside her, she pulled out a small flashlight.

“If anything goes wrong and you aren’t able to use our verbal safeword, I want you to turn on this flashlight. But ultimately, if I see that you are responding negatively, I will be stopping the scene, alright?” She explained, taking the right precautions.

_“ 'Kay…”_

Reassured, she went back to the front of the bed, slightly smiling at the sight of his trembling thighs. She lightly kissed at the skin, caressing him slowly, feeling him shiver in pleasure. She took the wand in her hands again, pressing it onto the softest part of his thigh, watching him cry out in pleasure as he threw his head back. She pulled away, and pressed onto the skin again, watching the way he loses control from how much he was feeling, loving the way his eyes roll to the back of his head, loving the way she sees the beads of sweat on his forehead fall down.

_What type of beauty is this?_

In a trance, she raked her eyes down his body, beautifully wrecked and pliant, wanting for more. She revelled in the beautiful noises escaping his mouth, the moans, the whines, the way he’d bite his lips whenever he got too loud, she took it all in.

_Pretty._

She continued playing with him, giving him everything he wanted as his body felt like jelly, barely holding himself up as he drowned in pleasure.

A tight coil of heat started forming in his stomach as his moans started increasing in volume as he tightened his grasp on the flashlight, but not turning it on, _god no, he didn’t want this shit to end at all._

With a last shock to his cutely abused thighs, he came with a loud, almost pornographic whine as tears ran down his cute face from how good it felt, his body tensed before mellowing down as she helped ride out his orgasm. After a good three minutes, he slumped down, breathing erratically heavy as he felt the toys that binded him get taken off as he was enveloped in his girlfriend’s warm embrace, hearing her whisper sweet nothings into his ear. 

“You did so well, darling.” She smiled, ruffling his hair.

He stopped her, and shoved her fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits as he looked her dead in the eye, pouting.

Her eyes darkened.

_“You want more?”_

His eyes squinted, taking out her finger, purposely swiping her fingers on his lips, letting her see the saliva run down his mouth slowly.

_“Play with me.”_

In a second, he was thrown back onto the bed, with his girlfriend on top of him, her hand around his neck, feeling himself get turned on again.

 _“You really want me to break you, huh?”_ She asked, voice deeper.

He said nothing, smiling as she choked him harder, looking her in the eyes.

_“I don’t feel like walking suits me anyways~”_

She smiled, placing her lips next to her ear, whispering.

_“I'll hit it like it’s all mine, darling~”_


End file.
